Being mated
by leese skyla
Summary: Bella is sick of the over-protectiveness of her mate, Caius. so what does she do? the only thing a girl in her place can do - run with all the girls to a strip club. one-shot


_**One shot**_

Bella was sulking in her room again after as she and her mate, Caius volturi, had another argument about her freedom. "Stupid, over-protective, vampire boyfriend" Bella mumbled to herself. Pacing the length of her room thinking of ways she could escape the castle walls. _**Bingo**_ she thought she stopped her pacing and grabbed her phone to text all the females in the castle to come to her room and for someone to collect the human girls along the way.

Within a matter of seconds every girl was there. She looked at everyone and finally decided. "Im sick of being cooped up inside the castle walls so tonight were sneaking out, no male is to know. We're going clubbing tonight so everyone be ready by the main doors by 8 pm! Help each other to escape" everyone nodded and got really excited about finally getting out of the castle, she heard a mumble of agreement going through the room.

Esme, Sulpicia, Emily and Didyme all decided to stay behind and cover the girls' backs so they could escape without being noticed. All of the girls decided on a club that the boys wouldn't think about going to- a male strip club. So they set off with the plan and got ready for the night ahead.

Bella, Angela and Jess all got ready together, being the only humans in the castle they tended to stick together. Angela is mated to Alec, one of the witch twins, while Jess is mated to Quil, one of the shifters.

All mated males are very protective of their other half, it's even worse if their mate is still human. So all three of them girls have been cooped up in the castle being bored out of their minds.

The three girls had their lunch in the kitchen then went upstairs to get ready.

Bella had decided on a pink strapped crop top with a black leather skirt which started above her hips and finished mid-thigh paired off with a pair of black stilettoes. _ **Living with vampire's taught me how to walk in heels.**_ She had her hair in long ringlets which reached the small part of her back and minimal makeup. The other girls wore the same but different coloured tops. Angela wore purple and Jess wore blue.

Heidi, Jane and Chelsea picked the girls up from Bella's room and travelled to the main doors were they met everyone and ran to the strip club.

Four hours of being in the club all three human girls were drunk and on stage dancing with the male strippers, when their mates walked through the doors.

Caius up front with everyone else behind him, his eyes zeroed on Bella's drunk state.

"Hey Caius, fancy seeing you here" she slurred. Bella walked to the end of the stage and blew Caius a kiss, she turned back around and went straight back to the pole she was dancing on when she felt cold arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he demanded looking her straight in her eyes.

She looked around herself to see every girl with their mates. "Dancing Caius?" she made it sound like a question. She looked at him through her lashes and smiled.

"No, I mean, why are you here, Out of the castle I shall ask?" he was getting angry, his eyes grew dark with anger and lust towards his mate as she drunkenly played with his hair.

She smirked, "well you won't let me out of the castle, so I had to escape and do something, what better than a strip club if I do say so myself. I've had so much fun Mr grumpy." She slurred again and kissed him on the lips, full on, they were battling for dominance but she happily let him win, they explored each other's mouths until her let her go remembering that she has to breathe. She smirked at him when she felt him readjust his trousers. She inwardly smiled at the effect she had on him.

He looked at her plumb lips, to her doe eyes and smiled "c'mon let's get you home princess, you're going to have such a hangover tomorrow, mi amore." He watched her roll her eyes and picked her up so she was cradled in her chest.

She turned her head to face the girls, "same time next week girls!" she yelled

"Yeahh" all of the girls shouted together with a "oh no" from the boys and she and Caius laughed.

He carried her all the way back to the castle watching as his love fell asleep in his arms "I amo principessa dolci sogni." He kissed her forehead and walked into her room laying her down on her bed smiling at his love, his queen. Forever.

 _ **Translation- I love you princess sweet dreams.**_

 _ **R &R please **_

_**Love you guys**_

 _ **Leese Skyla**_

 _ **xxxxx**_


End file.
